Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computing systems, and more particularly to, various embodiments for facilitating recording images to improve quality using a computing processor.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, consumers, businesspersons, educators, and others use various images (e.g., photographs and video) with increasing frequency in a variety of settings. With the proliferation of images has also come various ways to accommodate the increasing amount of digital information corresponding to the images. For example, many photographs are now stored in large databases within and between distributed computing components, where individuals can access the images on a number of devices (e.g., computers, handheld devices, phones, tablets, and the like). In addition to the images being more readily accessible, the images are also sharable between individuals, such as by allowing access or sharing through social media scenarios.